Painful Mistakes
by Khalidah
Summary: Seto and Yami are a couple, but Yami seems to be avoiding Seto. When Seto uncovers Yami's dark secret, will Yami be able to convince Seto he still loves him? [Yami x Seto]
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or any of its characters.  
  
This is one of my first, and it'll probably really suck. Please review! I'd like to know whether to continue or toss this one. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to let me know, but please don't be mean.  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Chapter One - Pain

---

_"I promise to never hurt you, Seto."  
  
That's a lie.  
  
"You will never hurt again."  
  
No, you're wrong.  
  
"I'm here now."  
  
No, you aren't. You left me.  
_  
Seto Kaiba tossed and turned in bed, trying to rid himself of these thoughts.  
  
_"You're safe now."  
  
It's a lie. All of it's a lie.  
_  
Tears streamed down the young brunette's face. Everything was a lie. In fact, his entire life was a lie. He didn't mean anything to anybody. He wished he had never even fallen in love. He should have known it would only hurt him.  
  
Yami was gone every night now. He barely stopped by the mansion to see Seto. Worried and confused, Seto would drive to the Turtle Game Shop in search of his love, only for Yuugi to tell him Yami was out for the night. The only time Seto saw Yami was at school, where Yami would talk to him constantly and smile, acting as nothing were happening. When Seto would bring up the topic of Yami being gone a lot, all he would say was that he had things to do, and quickly change the subject. Occasionally, Seto caught Yami on the streets in extremely expensive clothes, that Seto thought only he could afford. Had Yami found someone with more money? No, that wasn't possible. Yami wasn't like that. Plus, who had more money than him?  
  
Seto swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, pacing around the room. He strolled past his desk, his eyes sliding over to the desk top that held an Egyptian style necklace. Seto stared at the jewelry, more tears welling in his eyes. It was a gift from Yami, and he loved it. It reminded him of Yami's smile, his comfort, his beautiful voice...   
  
Seto traced his thumb over the pendant on the necklace. His tears were uncontrollable, and he fell to his knees, and then to the floor, his head gently smacking the carpeted surface, sending a jolt of pain through the back of his head to the front. He curled up on his side, sobbing.  
  
"Please... Please don't leave me... You promised to never hurt me... You told me you loved me... But, you're lying to me..." He sobbed, soaking the floor.   
  
"Please..." He whispered softly, feeling sleep tug at him. He took a deep breath, attempting to relax. His sobbing calmed, and he drifted off into an unpleasant rest.  
  
---  
  
_It was a cold, rainy night. Cars drove down the streets of Domino, headlights shining brightly and windshield wipers swinging from side to side. Few people walked the streets, due to the bad weather. However, a certain brunette wandered the sidewalks, soaked to the bone and shivering. Feeling too lost and alone, he ignored the pouring rain and that fact that it was soaking him.  
  
He wandered into the deserted park. He sat down on the nearest bench, ignoring the soaked wood. He looked out in front of him, fast falling raindrops painfully hitting his face. He pulled his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly as tears ran down his cheeks. He sobbed quietly, telling himself he was worth nothing and he was alone. He didn't want to feel this way, but he couldn't help it. It seemed like hours he sat there and sobbed, when he suddenly heard footsteps through the grass.  
  
He stopped crying to listen. The footsteps got closer. He glanced over to see two feet, and moved upwards to see the figure dressed in tight, black leather. He held an umbrella, which covered his face.   
  
"Hello, Seto." He said. Seto suddenly recognized who it was. He lifted his head to look at the boy, and the boy slowly lifted his umbrella to reveal ruby red eyes. He had blonde bangs, and his hair stood up in five black spikes with red ends. Blonde thunderbolts shot up each spike. The boy smiled warmly, and moved to stand in front of Seto, whom quickly turned his head away.  
  
"Look at me, Seto." He ordered.  
  
"What do you want, Yami?" Seto snapped. "Can't you see I want to be alone?" He lied. He did not want to lie, but he had to, for he could not let someone like Yami see him weak.  
  
"You lie." Yami shot back.  
  
"Shut up!" Seto cried out, lowering his head. His tears were returning, and he didn't dare let Yami see. He sat there like that for a few minutes, having received no response from Yami. Just as he was starting to think the boy had left, a hand came to rest under his chin, tilting his head upward. His eyes met concerned ruby ones. Yami's thumb came up to gently stroke his face. Seto wanted to pull away, but he could not take it any longer. He needed comfort.  
  
Seto let out a small whimper, and Yami quickly bent down to pull him into a tight embrace. Yami rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
"Shhh... It's all right, Seto. You're going to be just fine." Seto nodded into his shoulder. Yami gently pulled the brunette to his feet, keeping both arms around his waist for support.  
  
"Come on now, Seto. I'm taking you back to my place to stay for the night. I want to make sure you're okay." The taller boy nodded, wiping at his eyes. Yami began to lead Seto to his car.  
  
Upon their arrival, Yami opened the door to the passenger's side and helped Seto inside. He reached for a blanket folded in the backseat and wrapped it around the shivering brunette. He then slammed the door shut and walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.   
  
Seto laid back against the cushioned seat and watched Yami fumble with his keys and start the car. He gently took Seto's hand, and then proceeded to drive home.  
  
---  
  
A few moments later, the two arrived at the Turtle Game Shop. The rain had lightened up and nearly stopped. Seto emerged from the car, still wrapped in the blanket for warmth. Yami took his hand and lead him inside the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Seto sat down on the bed as Yami began to remove his clothes.  
  
"Yami? What are you doing?" Seto asked, weakly.  
  
"Relax, Seto, I just want to get you into dry clothes." Yami replied.  
  
"O-oh..." Seto choked out as his shirt was peeled off. He now had nothing on but his underpants. Yami slipped pajama bottoms onto Seto, and then slipped on a pajama top, buttoning the front. He then laid Seto down, covering him up.  
  
"Need anything?" He asked, smiling. Seto shook his head. Yami climbed into bed with him.  
  
"Seto... I have something to tell you." Yami began. Seto laid on his back, looking up at Yami whom was lying on his side, propped up on his elbow. Yami looked down to him.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked. Yami paused for a long while.  
  
"I... I love you." He finally choked out, his face turning red. "I've loved you for so long." Seto felt himself blush and let out a small whimper.  
  
"I... I love you too." He smiled up at Yami. Yami stared down at him, eyes widened, before they welled with tears of happiness. He bent down and forcefully pressed his lips into Seto's. Seto gasped into his mouth at the sudden attack before returning the passionate kiss. Yami forced himself into Seto's mouth, running his tongue along the insides, causing Seto to moan. Seto returned the action, exploring Yami. Needing air, they finally broke apart, panting.  
  
Suddenly, Seto began to feel afraid again. Afraid of being hurt. He whimpered and began to shake. Yami laid down next to him and pulled Seto's head to his chest. As if reading his mind, Yami whispered comforting words.  
  
"I promise to never hurt you, Seto." Yami began, stroking his hair. "You won't hurt again. I'm here now. You're safe now." He continued. Seto tilted his head upward to smile at Yami, and then began to feel sleep want to take him. His eyelids began to drop, and he fell off into a peaceful sleep._  
  
---  
  
_"I promise to never hurt you, Seto."  
  
"You won't hurt again."  
  
"I'm here now."  
  
"You're safe now."  
  
"I love you."  
_  
Seto bolted upright, shaking violently and sweating. A sob racked through his body. He hated that dream. He'd had it a couple nights now. Remembering how he and Yami fell in love was so painful.   
  
"It's not worth it... It's just not worth it..." Seto sobbed, getting to his feet. He took off running out of his bedroom, down the steps and into the kitchen. He swung open a cabinet and grabbed a set of keys from the top shelf. He bent down to a locked drawer underneath the cabinet and frantically tried to open it with the keys. It eventually flew open, revealing many sharp knives he had kept locked away in fear of Mokuba hurting himself. He took out the largest knife, a butcher knife, and held it in the air, admiring the blade. He then stood, walking to the kitchen table to sit down.   
  
Mokuba stood at the door of the kitchen peering inside. Little did his brother know he had been spying on him all night. Mokuba was very worried, and he wasn't sure what Seto was going to do with that knife. He was very angry with Yami for whatever he had done to Seto. And now, Seto was going to hurt himself.  
  
Seto ran his finger over the tip of the blade, cutting a small sliver that drew blood. He pulled his sleeve up to look at his wrist. Seto squeezed his eyes shut, and held the blade to his wrist.  
  
_Maybe now you'll understand, Yami..._  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened. Seto was going to cut himself.   
  
"Seto, NO!!!" He cried out, bursting into the kitchen. "Don't hurt yourself!" Seto jumped at the sudden interference, and growled.  
  
"Mokuba, go back to your room!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes, Mo-" He was cut off by the sticky liquid he felt running down his arm. He looked down to see a long cut that ran from his wrist almost down to the base of his elbow.  
  
_What? But... I didn't feel anything..._ Seto stared at it wide-eyed, before collapsing on the floor.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba burst out crying, running to grab a towel and quickly wrapping it around Seto's arm, trying to slow the bleeding, but it was coming out much to fast, and quickly destroyed the towel.  
  
_Heh heh... Pumps out faster as my heart beats..._  
  
"I need an ambulance! Hurry! Please hurry!" Mokuba sobbed into the phone.   
  
_No, Mokuba... It's too late..._   
  
"Seto, hold on!"  
  
_Well, it looks like I'm going to die now... I hope you have a great life, Yami... I will always love you..._  
  
Seto then slipped out of consciousness. 


	2. Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or any of its characters.   
  
Okay, here is chapter two. Thank you for reviewing, I appreciated it. I know I'm not the best writer, but practice makes perfect, right?  
  
Okay, enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Chapter Two - Tears  
  
---  
  
"Goodbye Yuugi, Anzu!" Yami called on his way out the door.  
  
"Bye Yami!" Anzu called happily.  
  
"Bye..." Yuugi said quietly. Once again, Yami was leaving without telling Yuugi where he was going. He did this nearly everyday. Sometimes he would say he was going shopping or he was just taking a walk. Those were only two examples. He gave a lot of excuses, and it was obvious they were lies. When Yuugi would ask to go, Yami would tell him it wasn't a good idea. He was worried about Yami. But he was even more worried about Seto. How was this affecting Seto?  
  
Yuugi watched Yami slam the door on his way out. Anzu spun back around in her chair to face him. The two of them were seated at the kitchen table. Anzu was unaware of what was happening. Her happy expression became a worried one when she saw the upset look on Yuugi's face.  
  
"Yuugi? Are you all right?" Should he tell Anzu? Yes, she was one of his best friends. She had the right to know.  
  
"Well, not exactly... You see, Yami has been going out a lot lately. I wouldn't mind it really if he wasn't making up excuses and lying to me. But the worst part is, I'm afraid he's hurting Seto." Anzu nodded.  
  
"He also has been coming home with a lot of expensive clothes, jewelry, and bags. I don't know where he's getting all the money."  
  
"Do you suppose he's gotten a job?"  
  
"Well, that would be the most reasonable explanation, but why can't he tell me?"  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
"I don't know what to do... Yami could be up to something bad, Seto's probably really upset about him being gone..." Yuugi's eyes welled with tears.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuugi. Why don't we pay Seto a visit? Maybe we can make him feel better." She smiled. Yuugi looked up to her and returned the smile. She always knew how to make him feel better.  
  
"Good idea, Anzu. Are you busy? Could we go over now?"  
  
"Nope, I've got nothing to do. Let's get ready and go over there now." Yuugi brightened up and ran to find his tennis shoes. He had sat down on the couch to put them on, and was in the process of tying them when the telephone rang.  
  
"Would you like me to answer it, Yuugi?" Anzu asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, could you, Anzu?"  
  
"Of course." She replied, and picked up the phone. "Hello? Mutou Residence. Oh, hello Mokuba. What-" She was cut off when the boy began crying into the phone. Yuugi had finished putting his shoes on and returned to the kitchen to see the worried expression of Anzu on the phone with a panicking Mokuba. Yuugi became nervous. He tried to listen, but could only make out the high-pitched cries and wails of the boy on the other line.  
  
"Mokuba, calm down. Tell me what happened." Anzu said softly, and waited for Mokuba to stop crying. When he finally began to quiet down, he explained what happened. Yuugi stood in silence, still unable to hear what he was saying. It wasn't until Anzu gasped and fell to her knees that he nearly had a heart attack.  
  
"Anzu!" He cried, and ran to her side. "What happened?!" He helped her to sit at the table. She was trembling slightly. Yuugi quickly took the phone from her as Mokuba began to scream again.  
  
"Hello? Mokuba?"  
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi, Seto is hurt!" Yuugi felt his stomach churn.   
  
"Mokuba, what happened?"  
  
"He cut himself! I don't know why, though!"  
  
"Mokuba, how is he now? Did you get him to the hospital?"  
  
"Y-yes, and he's sleeping. I-I think he's okay, but I was calling because I know Yami hasn't come to see him in a while, and I wanted him to come over." Yami. That was why Seto was lying in a hospital bed. It was because Yami was neglecting him.  
  
"Yami isn't here right now, Mokuba, but I'll give him a call and we'll be right over."  
  
"Thank you, Y-Yuugi... Please hurry." Yuugi listened to the click of the phone signaling Mokuba had hung up. Yuugi hung up the phone and turned to face Anzu, who still looked traumatized. Yuugi quickly pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Anzu, are you all right?"   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shocked." She returned the hug.  
  
"Okay. Come on, I have to give Yami a call. We're going over to the hospital to see Seto." She nodded and let go, standing up. Yuugi grabbed his cell phone, and began dialing his number as the two of them dashed out the door.  
  
---  
  
Yami sat on a bench downtown, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. A lot was on his mind. He knew he had to visit Seto, but he had so much to do. Was having money more important than Seto, though? Was working more important than Seto? He was being a horrible lover, not to mention lying to Yuugi. He was worrying and upsetting everybody.  
  
In his train of thought, he didn't notice that Mai had walked up to him and was standing next to him.  
  
"Yami?" She eventually said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her.  
  
"Oh, hey, Mai." He replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Make any cash today?" Yami shook his head, pulling a stack of ads from his bag. She gave them a stupid look and laughed.  
  
"You aren't going to get anywhere that way. Come on, I know somewhere well you'll get plenty." She took his hand and pulled him up.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see." She dragged him along. Yami had a bad feeling about this. He wasn't sure if he was going to like where they were going. He was relieved when his cell phone rang. He pulled away from her to answer it. She put her hands on her hips and stopped to wait for him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yami! Where are you?!" Yuugi cried into the phone.  
  
"Yuugi? What? I'm... I'm out shopping."  
  
"Whatever, Yami, just go to the hospital! Seto's cut himself!" Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, and it's probably your fault for avoiding him! So hurry up!" Yuugi hung up. Yami hung up his phone and threw it in his bag.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mai, I can't right now!"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Seto, he hurt himself! Man, I should have paid more attention to him!" Yami began to take off down the street, Mai close behind.  
  
"Hold on, I can drive you! The hospital's a long way from here." Yami stopped and turned around. Mai smiled.  
  
"Come on, it'll be okay. Follow me." She began walking in the opposite direction, and soon after Yami followed her. They walked a few blocks and soon came to her car parked on the side of the road. She quickly unlocked it and climbed in the driver's seat, Yami in the passenger's seat.  
  
"I hope he's okay..." Yami said as Mai started the car.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." They pulled away from the curb and drove to the hospital.  
  
---  
  
It was dark. Everything was dark, and he felt slightly dizzy. His arm was throbbing.   
  
Then, there was him. Alone, minding his own business, unaware of the other's presence. He turned to walk away. The other tried to call out to him, but he wouldn't listen. Of course, he had things to do.  
  
He always did.  
  
Seto bolted upright in bed, sweat soaked and trembling. He looked around at the small, white room he was in, and down at his clothes. He was wearing the usual hospital attire. Around his left arm was a tightly wrapped tourniquet. He looked up at the door as it slowly creaked open.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried happily, bouncing over to his big brother and jumping onto him, giving him a big hug. Seto returned the hug, and looked up as Yuugi and Anzu entered. Behind them was a doctor, a young female with short, light blue hair. She took his blood pressure and checked his pulse, then asked Mokuba to come out to the hallway.  
  
"Okay." Mokuba agreed. "I'll be back, Seto." Seto nodded to him and Mokuba left the room, closing the door. Seto glanced at Yuugi and Anzu whom pulled chairs to his bedside and sat down.  
  
"We're glad you're okay." Yuugi began. Anzu nodded in agreement. Seto gave them a small smile before tilting his head downward to stare at his blanket.  
  
"We've... Called Yami to come." Anzu said softly. Seto's eyes widened, and his expression became nervous.  
  
"He'll be mad, won't he?"  
  
"He shouldn't be, because he has no right to be. He hurt you." Yuugi said angrily. Seto nodded, and shifted slightly.  
  
"Do you know what he's been doing?" Yuugi shook his head.  
  
"He makes up excuses and lies to me." Seto nodded.  
  
"I just want him to tell me the truth. I'm worried he may be cheating on me." Seto's eyes welled with tears. Yuugi took a seat on the bed and pulled him into a tight embrace. Anzu rested her hand on his back.  
  
"Don't worry, Seto... Everything's going to be okay." Yuugi comforted. He felt Seto nod into his shoulder, but he continued to hold him.  
  
"Oh, Yuugi... I really hope you're right."  
  
---  
  
"Mokuba, I've called you here because I'd like you to try to convince your brother to visit a psychiatrist." The doctor explained. She had taken Mokuba down to her office, and was now seated at her desk with Mokuba across from her.  
  
"Why?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Mokuba, I know you may be too young to understand, but your brother is sick. He's sick mentally, and he needs to be treated."  
  
"Sick? How?"  
  
"He attempted suicide. Many have done so. It's usually a cry for help." Mokuba nodded.  
  
"So, Seto needs help?" The doctor nodded.  
  
"He's quite lucky he didn't die. His vein was only severed. But, if he continues to self-mutilate, he'll lose more blood, causing him to become anemic, which will weaken his heart. This is why he needs to see someone to help him." Mokuba nodded once again.  
  
"I don't want Seto to be in pain... I will talk to him."  
  
"Great. If you know anyone else who can convince him, talk to them too." She stood, heading towards the door, and opened it, signaling to Mokuba that he could leave. He stood, and walked out the door, returning to Seto's room.  
  
"Good day, Mokuba." The doctor said on his way out. He turned and nodded, and she closed the door to her office. Mokuba continued down the hallway, more afraid than ever that Seto might do this again.  
  
---  
  
Mai and Yami pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked. Yami hurried inside and asked the receptionist where he could find Seto Kaiba. She gave him the floor and room number, and him and Mai headed into the elevator and up to his room.  
  
"Please, Seto, don't be mad..." Yami prayed out loud in the elevator. Mai stood quietly, a worried expression on her face. When the elevator came to a stop, Yami darted out and down the hallway, catching a glimpse of Mokuba turning the corner.  
  
"Mokuba, wait up!" He called.  
  
"Shh!" He was shushed by a group of nurses. He covered his mouth.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered, and looked back down the hallway to see Mokuba walking towards him.  
  
"Yami, you're finally here!" Mokuba said happily, but not loudly, as the nurses were glaring at them. "Come on, Seto is this way..." He whispered, and lead them down the hall. Yami followed, Mai close behind as they were lead down to Seto's room. Mokuba slowly creaked open the door, and Yami walked inside. He looked at Seto, lying in his hospital bed and Yuugi and Anzu who sat beside him.  
  
He stood there, unsure of what to do as he faced the nervous stare of Seto and the angry glares of Anzu and Yami. 


	3. Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou or any of its characters.  
  
I finally have up the third chapter! It's kind of a boring chapter, though. It was a little rushed. Oh, and on the second chapter, at the very end where it says 'the angry stares of Anzu and Yami', that should be 'Anzu and Yuugi'.   
  
Okay, here's the third chapter!  
  
---  
  
Chapter Three - Lies  
  
---   
  
Yami stared intently at Seto, studying his flushed face, his nervous expression, and his beautiful blue eyes as they watered. He looked to be in so much pain, physically and emotionally. Yami stood speechless and motionless, thoughts racing through his head. He asked himself why he did this, why he hurt Seto, and how he could be such a horrible lover. It wasn't until he felt a sharp and hot pain in his cheek that sent him tumbling to the floor did he snap out of his trance.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Yami?!" He heard Anzu shout. He glanced up at the fuming girl towering over him, and watched as Mai stepped forward and grabbed Anzu by the front of her shirt, lifting her into the air.   
  
"You have no business hitting him, you brat!" Mai yelled into her face, and Anzu gulped and whimpered.  
  
"Mai, put her down! Please!" Yuugi cried helplessly, running to the two girls. Mai tightened her grip before letting go of Anzu, whom fell to the ground in a heap.   
  
"Anzu!" Yuugi said worriedly, sitting next to her and examining her before pulling her to her feet.   
  
"I'm okay." Anzu said, shooting Mai a glare whom ignored it. The three turned their attention to the floor as Yami emitted a groan and stood. A whimper escaped the boy on the bed, and Yami gasped and whipped his head to the side to look at him. Seto was safely secure in Mokuba's arms, sobbing silently. Yami quickly rushed to the side of the bed and took Seto's hand.  
  
"Seto?" He said softly. Seto removed his head from Mokuba's shoulder to look into Yami's eyes. Yami looked back, tearing himself up inside at the pain and fright he saw in those eyes.  
  
"What is it, Yami?" Seto asked shakily. Yami stayed silent, stroking his hand, and then glanced at Anzu, Mai, and Yuugi who stood stiff at the foot of the bed. Yami motioned with his head toward the doorway, telling them to leave. The three of them nodded and hurried out, Yuugi motioning with his hand for Mokuba to follow. Mokuba quickly glanced at Seto before following them out. As soon as the door shut, Yami turned his attention back to Seto.  
  
"Seto..." Yami began, and looked into Seto's eyes again. Seto bit his lower lip, expecting to be yelled at for what he had done to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry I did this to you." Yami's eyes welled with tears. Seto widened his eyes and weakly shook his head.  
  
"No, Yami... This isn't your fault." He choked out.  
  
"You would not have done this if I wouldn't have been ignoring you."  
  
"Yami, it's all right." Seto managed a smile. He brought his hand up to hold Yami's cheek.  
  
"Seto, you know I want nothing more than for you to be happy. I love you more than anything and anyone." Seto's smile widened.  
  
"Thank you, Yami..." Seto began to drift off. Yami lovingly stroked his face and hair, and Seto rested into the pillow and began to drift off into sleep. Yami continued as Seto began to lightly snore. He was lost in thoughts. He was lying to Seto - Doing things he shouldn't be behind his back. Gaining so much trust from him, and then crushing it. He was hurting Seto more and more everyday. But he just couldn't give up what he was doing.  
  
Yami stood, covering his sweet angel up before heading for the doorway.  
  
---  
  
[This takes place after they left the room, so no one's confused.]  
  
Yuugi quietly shut the door and leaned against the wall. He was feeling so many different ways. Happiness that Yami had come to see Seto and was now talking to him, worry for Seto's health and what Yami was up to, anger that Yami had done this and that Mai and Anzu had to fight at such an inconvient time, and probably much more. Mai and Anzu is probably what upset him the most, though. There was already enough to worry about, and yet the two girls continued to bicker at each other.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Anzu spat at Mai. And so it began. Yuugi sighed and sunk down on the wall.  
  
"None of your business!" Mai spat back, but it didn't phase Anzu.  
  
"I want to know what you're doing with Yami! Are you seeing him secretly?! Huh?! Are you that selfish?!" She shouted. That had done it. She had pushed the right button, but it was a big mistake. Mai grabbed Anzu much more forcefully and slammed her hard into the wall.  
  
"You have no right to call me selfish, you insignificant little bitch! You don't even know if I've been hanging out with Yami or not!"   
  
"Knock it off!" All three turned their attention to the black haired child standing in the middle of the hallway, sobbing. He had been so quiet, huddled into a ball, but the girls' violence had finally gotten to him.  
  
"This is a hospital! Don't you care?! I think you both are selfish!" The three teens stared in shock. Mokuba was very upset, and they obviously weren't helping. Mai's face softened, and she gently released Anzu.  
  
"Mokuba's right." Mai said guiltily. "There's too much going on. Our fighting isn't helping." Anzu nodded.  
  
"Sorry, Mokuba." She said. A crowd of nurses began to crowd around the four. All of them were clearly angry, some looking like they were about to kill someone.  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to ask the four of you to leave. You've been causing a lot of noise, and it's disturbing the other patients." One said calmly.  
  
"We're sorry..." The four said in unison.   
  
"You should be! This is a hospital! Show some decency!" Another yelled. At this moment Yami emerged from Seto's hospital room.  
  
"We're about to leave." Yuugi said. The crowd began to break up, some mumbling about how irritating children were.  
  
"Let's go, Mai." Yami said, and began walking. Anzu and Yuugi stood in shock as Mokuba ventured back into Seto's room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anzu asked, but Yuugi shushed her with a wave of his hand. He didn't want anymore fights. Yami turned to look at them.  
  
"Is Seto all right?" Yuugi asked. That was all he really cared about. Yami smiled and nodded before continuing walking, Mai by his side. Yuugi took Anzu's hand and the two of them returned to Seto's room.  
  
---  
  
Mai and Yami emerged from the hospital and returned to Mai's car. When they were buckled in and on the rode, Mai was first to speak.  
  
"Yami, did you want to go to the place where we were headed earlier?" She asked hopefully. Yami took a moment to think.  
  
"Sure." He replied, though he had his doubts about where they were headed.  
  
"Great!" She exclaimed, speeding up. "You're really going to like it! Promise!" Yami mentally sighed. What was he doing?  
  
---  
  
They arrived to their destination, which appeared to be some sort of office building. Yami stared up at it in confusion.  
  
"This just looks like an office building."  
  
"Wait and see!" She said happily, and took his hand, dragging him inside. Once inside they took an elevator to the top floor, which appeared to be somewhat secretive. It didn't look like many came here. The hallway was dark, and their were only a few rooms. Mai led Yami down to the last room, and walked right inside. The inside was somewhat small, with a couple chairs and a couch set up around a table, along with a desk. On the desk sat a large book. The door to another room opened, and a man emerged, smiling.  
  
"Why, hello!" He said. "Welcome back, Mai! Who's this here?"  
  
"This is my friend, Yami." She replied.   
  
"Are you interested in joining us, Yami?" He asked, picking up the large book.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean..." He began as the man walked over and flipped open the book. Yami gazed in awe at what he saw.  
  
"As you can see... We have many, and are actually very popular. If you are interested, I guarantee you'll get what you want..." He smiled.  
  
Yami nodded in agreement. This was going to be easy. Very easy. 


End file.
